fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
維洛妮卡
維洛妮卡（Veronica、ヴェロニカ) 是以下作品的角色：《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》她是 Emblian Empire的年輕公主。想藉由操從其他世界的英雄來毀滅亞斯克王國，她的個人 tome名為Élivágar。 資料 The daughter of the late emperor of Embla's first wife, Veronica followed her father's footsteps by venturing to other worlds and enslaving them, and thus, starting a war against Askr. The Embla populace, alongside with her advisors, gave their support for such actions. Book I Invading several realms, continuosly placing people under a contract and have them face off against the 特務機關, she changes up her tactics in chapter 9, and reaquire a large number of previously liberated heroes under her control in order to invade Askr. Believing she was targeting the Askran capital, the mysterious man warns the Order about Veronica's attack on their summoning grounds, with the previous heroes serving as a diversion, as she seeks to destroy the summoning ruins in order to render the 召喚者 powerless. Changing her plans to have the summoner beaten, she is stopped and forced to retreat. In the aftermath of Xenologue 1, Bruno asks Veronica if she have felt odd as of late. She then states she sometimes hears a voice telling her to kill, after which she feels like wanting to do what it says. At the end of Chapter 10, Veronica attempts to trap the Summoner in the World of Radiance in order to kill them, but Zacharias interferes, allowing them to escape. In Xenologue 2, Veronica is seemingly discussing the Tempest with Bruno, before proceeding to question his true identity, as she knows that her brother is elsewhere. Taking various forms while expressing her surprise at her seeing through her illusion so quickly, the mysterious figure tells Veronica that her name is 洛基 and also tells her that she will have to wait if she wants to see her true form. Mentioning the rite for the Tempest, Veronica agrees to do it, and proceeds to invade the Tower of Heaven in an attempt to tap into the Tempest's potential. In Paralogue 10, Veronica hands over Naglfar to Loki in return for having her king assist Veronica. Book II In Chapter 2 of Book II, Veronica confronts the Order of Heroes, revealing that she has joined forces with the kingdom of 穆斯貝爾 to destroy Askr. 個性 Though bent on fulfilling her father's former dream, Veronica carries a certain loneliness inside. This loneliness is seen in Xenologue 1, when she orders her heroes to retreat because she does not want to be alone again. She also seems to be childish, becoming frustrated at the 召喚者's many victories, as well as having tea parties. She enjoys the company of 布魯諾 (who is later revealed to be her older brother) and follows what he says. 名言 Veronica/Heroes Quotes 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Veronica is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * 軼事 *Veronica shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with 琳, Sophia, and Maria. 圖片 File:Veronica Heroes2.png File:Veronica Heroes3.png File:Veronica Heroes4.png File:Veronica Heroes 2.png File:Veronica Skill.png File:Veronica Heroes 3.png File:FE_Heroes_Intro_Veronica.png|Veronica, as seen on the title screen. File:B10-097SR.png artwork.png|Artwork of Veronica in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Geso Umiu. File:B10-098N artwork.png|Artwork of Veronica in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Geso Umiu. File:B10-097SR.png|Veronica as a Dark Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-098N.png|Veronica as a Dark Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Veronica FEH Sprite.png|聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 Sprite File:Miitomo Veronica Wig.png|Veronica's wig in Miitomo. File:Miitomo Veronica Outfit.png|Veronica's outfit in Miitomo. File:Miitomo Veronica SS.png|Mii wearing Veronica's wig and outfit in Miitomo. File:LINE Veronica.png|Toad dressed as Veronica in an ad for Fire Emblem Heroes from Nintendo's official LINE account. Veronica Book II Cinematic Trailer FEH.png|A close up of Veronica during the Book II cinematic trailer for Fire Emblem Heroes. Book II Antagonists FEH.png|斯爾特, Veronica, 洛基 and 瑞瓦提恩 as seen in the Book II cinematic for Fire Emblem Heroes. Kiran vs Veronica Book II FEH.png|The Summoner in combat with Veronica during the Book II cinematic for'' Fire Emblem Heroes.'' category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters